


[Podfic] Howl

by readbythilia (thilia)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Beta Lydia, Canonical Character Death, Download Available, F/F, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-04-14
Packaged: 2018-06-02 06:54:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6556111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thilia/pseuds/readbythilia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Howl" (Beta!Lydia), for the prompt "'Howl' by Florence + the Machine." </p><p>Podfic of PhoenixFalls' <i>Howl</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Howl

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Teen Wolf Ficlets](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2421365) by [PhoenixFalls](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixFalls/pseuds/PhoenixFalls). 



cover art by me

### Streaming Audio

### Download

[MP3 with music](https://dl.dropboxusercontent.com/s/mnm1crpk9sdsx41/%5Bpodfic%5D%20Howl.mp3) (right click; save as) | 00:02:23 | 2.5 MB  
---|---|---  
[Audiofic Archive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/howl-3)  
  
### Music

Howl - Florence and the Machine 

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm working on my podfic_bingo card and there are a few prompts that I just can't possibly fill with a longer podfic, so I tried to think of something really short... and then I remembered that PhoenixFalls wrote some awesome little femmeslash drabbles, so I decided to go look for something to record there. So this is basically to fulfill the prompts "record while lying down", "no editing" (as in, no cutting anything out - I did improve the sound a little and add music) and "random fic". :D
> 
> And yes. I did spend about ten times as long on the cover than I did on the actual recording and editing LOL!
> 
> Thanks for giving blanket permission for podfic, PhoenixFalls!
> 
> If you liked this, please make sure to go leave the author some feedback!


End file.
